sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Black Team
THE BLACK TEAM Insignia: A white skull. Members: BLA1: Bob Lazenby School: SDA Weapon: Lazer Pointer BLA2: Natalie "Nate" Chauncey School: SDA Weapon: Dragunov BLA3: Holly Hadaway School: SDA Weapon: 3 Fragmentation Grenades BLA4: Harold Finston Smythe School: SDA Weapon: 1927 Thompson A1 MS1B Machine Gun BLA5: Panya Bishara School: Detroit Central Weapon: Firestar M43 Mentor: 'The Waning Star "This is even more exiciting than the time that kid beat the final challenge on my gameshow by one second! You remember that? ...Oh, you don't? ...Right." Name: Pete Finch Age: 44 Gender: Male Appearance: A slightly overweight man with jet black hair that is just a little too dark, everything about Pete Finch screams of a man on the slide. Finch's trademark smile now seems forced, strained, with all the lighting tricks and make-up in the world unable to hide the lines beginning to mark his face. Even Finch's attire is just a little over the hill, as whilst he wears a suit (sans tie), his blazer is patched at the elbows, his pants beginning to get a little threadbare. Biography: Finch is a shrewd and ruthless man with a lot of natural flair and charisma, although his showmanship can sometimes be undermined by the fact that he perhaps believes himself a little more relevant than he actually is. 20 years ago, Pete Finch was a man that had it made. One of the most popular hosts on television, Finch was one of the very few sparks of life in the world's entertainment industry. Charismatic and witty, it was often said that people tuned in to watch Finch far more than whatever program he was hosting. 6 years later, Finch's 30th birthday present was SOTF-TV and an astonishingly fast collapse into obscurity. Finch turned down the chance to host the first season of the show to launch a new gameshow of his own. By the time the second season rolled around, the TV executives wouldn't take Finch on his hands and knees. Within a few short weeks, Finch was old news, and it only went downhill from there. Although viewers still tuned in to see Finch, these numbers declined year after year as SOTF-TV drew away more and more of his audience. When the offer eventually came in for a chance to appear on the latest season as a guest, Finch took it with both hands. For him, this was an opportunity that couldn't possibly be missed. Upstage the existing hosts, be funnier, smarter, maybe throw in a cheap plug here and there... and win... and maybe he'd get the chance to undo his mistake from all those years ago. Team Conclusion: The Black Team are certainly the underdogs this go around! None of them seem to have my physical ability, but there are amazing weapons everywhere here. But will that be enough to carry these five through? Mentor's Comment: Mr. Finch refused to exit his trailer to give comment. Team Evaluations Kills: April Stone, Renée Carlson Eliminated By: The death of Natalie "Nate" Chauncey to fatal wounds inflicted by Mason Ross Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Pete Finch, in chronological order. *The Dark Prince *Horizon *Crunch *As Cold as Silence *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters *The Sixth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Pete Finch and the Black Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams